Be Strong
by Yui al-TA-ir
Summary: “Kau tahu, akan ada suatu masa, saat kau tak memiliki apa pun. Kemudian kau akan seperti memiliki segalanya tapi, sebenarnya kau tak memiliki apa pun.” R n R please…?


**Disclaimer **: CodeGeass © Sunrise

-tapi Lelouchnya punyaku! *dikeroyok Sunrise m Clamp plus fansgirl'na Lelouch*-

**Genre** : General, Family, Friendship

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : OOC, maybe. Tapi yang jelas… GJ, aneh, gag nyambung, diksi payah.. garing.. XD, crita muter muter naik helikopter, bapaknya dokter, ibunya suster, authornya monster…*maap ea… harap maklum… biasalah anak baru. Author baru maksudnya-meski saya sendiri yakin, saya tidak pantas disebut author.-*

**Summary** : "Kau tahu, akan ada suatu masa, saat kau tak memiliki apa pun. Kemudian kau akan seperti memiliki segalanya tapi, sebenarnya kau tak memiliki apa pun." R n R please…?

**~ Be Strong ~**

_I couldn't tell you…_

_Why she felt that way_

_She felt it everyday_

Lelouch. Pangeran kecil itu termangu di pinggir kolam istana. Sendirian di taman Istana Britannia yang besar nan indah ini. Ia tak menginginkan siapa pun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin benar benar sendiri. Mata kecilnya menatap sayu ikan ikan yang berenang mendekat. Ia menunduk dalam. Membiarkan helaian rambut menutupi wajahnya dalam ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Sesaat wajahnya mengeras. Tampak terlalu serius dan dingin untuk seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tanpa senyuman. Kemudian matanya berkaca-kaca. Seluruh perasaan sekarang menggenang di pelupuk mata violet indahnya. Segala emosi, frustasi, dendam, kesedihan, kasih sayang, penyesalan -mungkin- , semuanya, kini meluap dan tersurat oleh air mata.

_What's wrong.._

_What's wrong now?_

_Too many.._

_Too many problems_

_Don't know where's she belongs_

_Where she belongs _

"Ibu… Nunnally…" Suara kecilnya tercekat oleh air mata. Pangeran terbuang itu menangis. Menangis sebagai seorang anak. Seorang anak yang seharusnya masih bersenang senang layaknya bocah lain. seorang pangeran kecil yang seharusnya masih polos. Tanpa beban. Dan menikmati hidup yang masih sempurna. Pakaian dan mainan mewah. Bermain dengan para dayang dan pelayan. Kasih sayang orang tua yang memanjakan dirinya. Tapi segalanya telah berubah sekarang. Tidak ada jubah mewah pangeran. Tidak ada bungkukan badan dari seluruh bangsawan untuk pangeran kecil yang terhormat. Bahkan kehormatan itu sendiri telah direnggutkan darinya. Ia yang dilahirkan dengan gelar dan segala kebanggaan terpaksa melepaskan segalanya karena menuntut sebuah keadilan dari ayahnya sendiri. Semua telah hilang akibat 'kelancangannya'. Tapi apakah hal itu pantas disebut sebagai 'kesalahan'? ia yang melihat ibu dan adik tercintanya terluka di depan mata mudanya. Insiden militer di kediamannya sendiri. Yang telah merenggut ibunda tercinta sang pangeran. Dan membuat adik kecilnya lumpuh. Tanpa tanggapan berarti dari pihak Emperor. Ayahnya sendiri. Bahkan hanya menjenguk pun tidak. Tak cukup tragedi mempermainkannya. Sekarang ia menyandang gelar sebagai pangeran terbuang. Segalanya hilang bersama hembusan angin yang akan membawanya menuju takdir yang baru.

_And I couldn't help her_

_I just watch her make the same mistakes again_

"Kau menangis?" seorang gadis berambut panjang menyentuh bahunya lembut. Lelouch kecil terpaku. Berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin walau jelas suara lirihnya bergetar.

"Tidak. Pergilah! Aku ingin sendirian." Gadis itu tersenyum dingin.

"Aku bukan dayangmu. Kau tak bisa menyuruhku seenaknya, pangeran kecil."

"Aku bukan pangeran lagi. Lucu sekali, kau tak mengetahuinya orang asing." Jawab si anak tak kalah sinis.

"Dan kau menyesalinya?" Gadis itu bertanya lagi. Merasa dipojokkan oleh pertanyaan itu, Lelouch membuang muka.

_Open your eyes…_

_And look outside_

_Find the reason why_

_You've been rejected…_

_And now you can't find what you left behind_

"Tidak."

"Tidak apa?" Lelouch kecil berbalik, menatap tajam mata emas gadis –atau wanita- di hadapannya.

"Aku TIDAK peduli aku pangeran atau rakyat jelata sekarang! Masa bodoh dengan gelar gelar konyol! Aku tak peduli bila aku dihukum. Aku hanya peduli pada ibuku. Adikku. Nunnally! Hanya ia yang berharga sekarang, dan akan selamanya berharga untukku. Aku menyesal karena aku tak mampu melindungi mereka!" Suaranya bergetar hebat. Air mata mulai mengalir kembali di pipi pucatnya.

_Be strong…_

_Be strong now.._

"Kalau begitu, kuatlah." Si gadis menanggapi dengan tenang. "Kau sudah tahu konsekuensinya sejak awal. Maka tetaplah bertahan." Ia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk bocah yang sedang menangis di hadapannya. Membiarkan rambutnya yang seindah rumput musim semi *ijo royo royo maksudnya.. wkkkk* melingkupi mereka, menyapu lembut pangeran kecil. "Kau akan tahu. Sebentar lagi hidupmu akan berubah. Ada masa saat kau tampak tak memiliki apa pun. Tetapi suatu saat, kau akan memiliki segalanya lagi, namun sebenarnya kau tak memiliki apa pun."

"Mem..memangnya.. si..sia pa kau?"

"Namaku…" Dan gadis itu membisikkan namanya. "Tapi kau boleh memanggilku C.C. Kelak kita akan bertemu lagi. Sayang, kau akan melupakanku. Tak apa. Namun ingatlah satu hal. _Aku akan selalu bersamamu_." Dan gadis itu lenyap dari sisinya. Lenyap bersama angin terakhir musim gugur pembawa masa depan yang dingin untuk pangeran kecil.

_She wants to go home_

_But nobody's home_

_It's where she lies_

_Broken inside..._

**~Be Strong is End~**

Ya iyalah… kan Cuma angin lewat juga…hehehe

Huaaa… memaksakan diri….

Aseli emang gag bisa buat cerita, ni penpik –songpik- man terinspirasi "Nobody's Home"nya Avril doang,,…

Jelek ea…? Maaf para readers semuanya… saya memang tiada niat, minat, mau pun bakat, apalagi semangat. *BLETHAG*XP

However,.. ripiu purizu… *ni orang gag jelaz banget… -.-' *

P.S. : mungkin 'she' ma 'her' yang di italic thu perlu dianggap 'he' ma 'him'. *Secantik apa pun Lelouch. -.-*


End file.
